1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a color conversion device, an information processing method and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
Recently, color devices such as digital cameras, color scanners, color printers, and color displays have come into wide use, thereby increasing a demand for color in the market. Particularly, a demand for systems used for DTP (Desktop Publishing) or the like is high.
However, there is a problem on a so-called show-through effect that an image on the back side is shown to the front side at the time of both-side printing. That is, colors of a printed image become different from colors of an intended image due to the show-through effect. Particularly, although a printer mostly performs both-side printing, a printer performing color correction with information of the show-through effect has not been generalized yet.
There was proposed an information processor for performing correction according to a user's taste without influence of a show-through effect at the time of both-side printing.